


Bar Talk

by ironichippo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar, Flirting, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironichippo/pseuds/ironichippo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is at a bar after a rather bloody ending to his latest relationship, so Castiel comes to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments, and enjoy! Thank you!

Sam tips his head back and downs another shot, slamming his glass down and waving the bartender over for another.   
   
"Tough night?" the burly man asks, filling his glass. Sam only nods, eyes dark as he tries to forget the silky brown hair, soft skin and splatter of blood over white sheets. He takes the shot in an attempt to silence the ring of the gunshot in his ears.  
   
He hunches over, elbows on the bar as he examines the place. Sam glances to the pool tables in the corner where a small fight had broken out. Sighing, he faces forward again, but catches something out of the corner of his eye. Head whipping around, he finds Castiel sitting beside him, comfortable, as if he'd been there the entire time.  
   
"Jesus, Cas," Sam grumbles, trying to hide how startled he was, "would it kill you to just use the door?"   
   
"No, but that would take longer." Cas explains, face neutral. Sam rolls his eyes as he turns back to face the bar.  
   
"What are you doing here?" he spits, pretty sure he knows the answer.   
   
"You seemed troubled." Cas says calmly, staring directly at Sam, observing him carefully. The human shifts uncomfortably under the angel's gaze.  
   
"So?" Sam asks, eyes flicking to Castiel's for a brief moment before flitting away. Cas cocks his head, confused.   
   
"You're my friend." he states slowly, unsure if he's saying the right thing. "And friends are supposed to help each other." the angel pauses, vaguely aware that his face is growing warm. "So I'm here to help you." Sam looks Cas up and down, pursing his lips.  
   
"Did Dean put you up to this?" he accuses more than asks.   
   
"Dean advised I stay away from you," Cas explains, "and I shouldn't bother you."   
   
"Then why are you here?!" Sam snaps, swiveling around to glare at Castiel. The angel, usually so composed, shrinks back, dropping his eyes to the floor.  
   
"I only wanted to make sure you're okay," Cas mumbles, "because I care for your well-being." Sam's harsh eyes soften and he flinches, regretting his outburst. "But I'll leave you if that is what you desire." Castiel mutters as he goes to slide off his bar stool.  
   
"Wait, Cas." Sam says, grabbing his arm. The angel feels heat rush into his cheeks as his eyes flash from Sam's face to his fingers, wrapped around Cas' bicep. Noticing the pink in Castiel's cheeks, Sam smiles softly.  
   
"I'm sorry, Cas..." he murmurs, voice low and smooth. The angel shivers at the sound as he fights to remain composed, though he's unsure why he has to. Sam smirks as Cas squirms in his seat before leaning closer, tightening his grip. "Please...stay for a while, angel boy..." he coos. Cas' breathing becomes strained, making speaking impossible, so he just nods.   
   
Pleased with himself for making the angel so flustered, Sam wonders how long it'll take to make Castiel flush crimson. He grins cockily as he lets his hand slide down Cas' arm, lingering by his fingers for a moment too long. The angel finds his hand going to grasp Sam's, but he stops himself, trying to figure out why he'd had the urge to hold the human's hand in the first place.   
   
"So Cas," Sam purrs, "You really care about me then, huh?" Cas swallows thickly, and wishes that his face would cool off.   
   
"Y-Yes. I uh-care very much." he stammers as he tugs at his shirt collar.   
   
Holding back a snicker, Sam bites his lip, sucking on it softly. Cas can't help but watch Sam's jaw muscles flex gently, and his own lips part as he watches. Sam's eyes dance as he studies the angel, who is wriggling uncomfortably in his seat.   
   
"Uh-Sam...?" Cas tries timidly, cheeks burning. Sam cocks an eyebrow and pops the dimple on his cheek, giving his lip one last audible caress.  
   
"Yes, Castiel?" Sam murmurs. Cas takes a few deep breaths before continuing.  
   
"You uh- you're making me feel...uncomfortable." he stammers, unable to tear his eyes from Sam's. Sam lets his eyelids droop as he comes closer to the angel.  
   
"But you kinda like it, right?" he asks slyly, placing his hand on Cas' knee. The angel inhales sharply, face going cherry red as he licks his lips.  
   
"I uh- yes." he admits, voice small. Sam grins wickedly as he drags his hand up Cas' thigh, not stopping until his knuckles brush his crotch. Cas stares wide-eyed at the human, letting out a tiny whimper.   
   
"S-Sam, your hand-its- I uh-" the angel tries to explain before stopping abruptly as Sam digs his nails into his thigh.   
   
"And what exactly are you gonna do about it, angel boy?" Sam growls. Cas gulps and takes a couple of choppy breaths.   
   
"This." he breaths before grabbing each side of Sam's face and bringing their lips together. Sam hums and relaxes his grip on the angel's leg, kissing back for a moment before pulling away. He smiles fondly at the angel and his rosy cheeks. Cas glances away timidly and clears his throat.  
   
"Should we...continue this elsewhere?" Castiel asks shyly. Sam grins at him, biting the edge of his lip.  
   
"I'd love to, angel boy."


End file.
